Devices that remove bottle caps from a bottle containing various types of beverages are common tools found in many homes and drinking establishments. Many of these devices are designed to be hand held, allowing the user to quickly and easily remove a bottle cap, thereby placing the contents of the bottle, such as beer or soda, into individual glass serving containers. One of the drawbacks associated with hand held bottle openers is that they are easily misplaced and lost, or are placed in inappropriate locations so that when they are needed they cannot be located. In order to eliminate the possibility of loss of these portable devices, bottle cap openers have been mounted to structures. However, attachments of such devices are often hidden from view because they are not aesthetically pleasing. In addition, bottle openers attached to walls or bar counters can be considered to be a hazard. Since the bottle opener projects from the wall, a user may inadvertently strike the opener as they move about the area, thus increasing the risk of liability of the owner of the establishment.